


Визитка fandom Firefly 2020

by fandom Firefly 2020 (fandom_Firefly)



Series: Fandom Firefly 2020 [1]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen, Malinara, Single work, fandom Firefly 2020, keepflying, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Firefly/pseuds/fandom%20Firefly%202020
Summary: Мы все ещё летим. Nà hěn hǎo*.Вы с нами?* - И это хорошо (кит.)
Series: Fandom Firefly 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767694
Comments: 53
Kudos: 125
Collections: Level 1: Визитка 2020





	Визитка fandom Firefly 2020

**Author's Note:**

> Мы — команда по вселенной сериала Firefly!  
> Мы на прошлых битвах:  
> [мы летом 18-го](https://fk-2018.diary.ru/?tag=5594287)  
> [мы летом 17-го](https://fk-2017.diary.ru/?tag=5538386)  
> [мы летом 15-го](https://fk-2o15.diary.ru/?tag=5298735)  
> [мы зимой 16-го](https://wtf-kombat2016.diary.ru/?tag=5365396)  
> 

  
**Наши герои:**  
  
**«Серенити»**  
\- Сэр, вы за это заплатили деньги?.. Сознательно?  
\- Мэл, мы же не в средние века живём. Ты не должен тонуть со своим кораблём.  
\- А он и не тонет. Он вообще не движется.  
\- Мой корабль не взорвется! А если взорвется - отвечать будешь ты!

**Капитан Малькольм Рейнольдс**  
В следующий раз, когда захочешь ударить меня в спину, имей смелость посмотреть мне в глаза.  
Все умирают в одиночестве.  
Клянусь своим красивым цветастым чепчиком, я убью тебя.  
... лишь в потёмках я вижу путь...  
Жизнь слишком коротка для сомнений и недоверия.  
Если кто-то попытается тебя убить, сделай с ним то же самое. 

**Зои Эллейн Уошбурн**  
Сэр, кажется, у вас проблема — мозг в голове отсутствует.  
Знаешь определение настоящего героя? Это человек, виновный в гибели других. Потом можешь сам проверить. 

**Хобан «Уош» Уошбурн**  
Я словно лист на ветру. Смотрите, как я парю!  
Нам всем конец! Кто управляет этой штукой?... А, точно, это я. Пора за работу.  
Будь ты проклят за это неожиданное, но неизбежное предательство! 

**Кейуиннит Ли «Кейли» Фрай**  
До свидания. Хорошего секса.  
Куда я бы ни шла, счастье всегда где-то рядом со мной.  
Чудесненько.

**Джейн Кобб**  
Мою любовь ко мне не сложно объяснить! Герой Кантона, по имени... Я!

Я зову ее Вера. 

Вот поэтому я никогда не целую их в губы. 

Я буду в своей каюте. 

  
**Инара Серра**  
Хотите прочесть лекцию о порочности моего образа жизни?

Любой воспитанный жулик должен знать, что маленькое оружие следует класть слева от тарелки. 

**Дерриал «Пастор» Бук**  
Нельзя исправить веру. Это она исправляет тебя.

В особом Аду...

Если вы предпочитаете лекцию, есть у меня пара любопытных тем: грех и адское пламя. Есть ещё с прокажёнными.

**Доктор Саймон Тэм**  
"Ну... моя сестра стала кораблём. У нас было сложное детство" 

  
**Ривер Тэм**  
Пища проблематична 

Библия сломана. 

Никакая сила во Вселенной не остановит меня. 

А еще я могу убить тебя мыслью 

Дважды два, на руках синева.  


**Author's Note:**

> просто апокалипсис сегодня))


End file.
